


Hopeless Moon

by kairixxehanortxlover



Series: Hope and Redemption [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:30:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairixxehanortxlover/pseuds/kairixxehanortxlover
Summary: They told me once, "There's a place where love conquers all." A city where the streets flow with milk and honey. I haven't found it yet, but I'm still searching. All I know is a hopeless place that flows with the blood of my kin. Perhaps hopeless isn't a place, nothing but a state of mind. They told me once, "Don't trust the moon, she's always changing." The shores bend and break for her. And she begs to be loved. But nothing here is as it seems.





	Hopeless Moon

She had been born in fire and blood.

Whereas every other Oracle has been born into frost and peace, she has been born into fire and blood.

Her Ascension had been anointed with the blood of her mother, and the blood of her kin. Her hands came away with her mother's blood, and she fell down. She shouldn't have come back.

She should have run. But her brother was still here. He didn't look at her when she sat down beside him, and pushed her away. It hurt.

Lunafreya looked up to the ceiling of her room, prison now, and wondered. Was her brother right to scream at her to run away from there? No, no he wasn't. He had no right to demand that of her.

* * *

The General took care of her whenever he was around. It wasn't enough.

Caligo was... distasteful. And callous. Even the General-

No. No, she couldn't tell him what Caligo had done to her. She couldn't. He was wrong here just as much as her. He does not belong in Niflheim at all. It took his homeland after all. And they and Insomnia have something in common.

* * *

 _The little girl fell onto the floor, crawling away. An armored hand grabbed her by her shouders. She was flipped onto her front._ No, no, not this dream again...- _Her panties slipped down at the prying fingers taking it off of her._

_And the next thing she knew all too well...-_

* * *

 A hand on Lunafreya's little shoulder woke her up.

Before she realized that she was safe, in good hands, a light flashed in her hand and the Trident of the Oracle threw the person away from her. She scrambled out of bed when she saw a magenta glow. Her eyes snapped around to the intruder.

Fuck. It was the General she just attacked.

But her mind had just woken up, and her instincts rule at that point. She banished the Trident to the ether once more, and scrambled to the General, to see if he was injured. Thank the Astrals, he wasn't. Seems like she threw him away from her with the flat side of the Trident. "Sorry."

The General looked up at her. The magenta glow once more became inert as soon as the armor registered her presence. It was a curious presence to the back of her mind. His hands cupped her cheeks, and his would-be forehead touched hers.

She became soft, uncertain. What was he doing?

The metal of his helmet receded from his face, and she looked up. The first thought across her mind was, _he has such gorgeous green eyes._ The second, _what is he doing?_ The third, was quiet acceptance.

His head dipped down, and she closed her eyes. His skilled tongue gently licked over her lips. She answered that by allowing him.

His hands wandered down her arms, and he cupped her backside. Happy tears came out of her eyes. He was... thinking about her. His fingers stroked over her backside, and held on. His forehead touched hers again, and he sighed onto her lips.

For some reason, she knew she would be happier now.

* * *

It did get better.

General Glauca had caught wind of what Caligo had done to her, and dealt with it in the only way he could.

He appointed himself as her legal caretaker.

Caligo was no longer allowed near her without General Glauca around, and General Glauca would punish him rather severely if he tried anything while in his presence. Caligo was much like an unruly child who didn't get the sweet he wanted, but no one listened to him.

 She was now also allowed to see her brother again.

* * *

Lunafreya giggled at the joke that Ravus made.

"Yes, and you wouldn't believe what he did afterwards!"

Ravus roared with laughter. They were discussing funny moments they had with Niff officials. Right now, they made jokes about Ardyn. There was so much funny moments with him. No kidding there, for real.

Ravus fell over onto his little sister, and grinned from ear to ear. It had been too long since they last saw each other, really. He sat up and grinned down on his little sister. "It's your birthday soon, isn't it?"

Lunafreya narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Yes, it's the fourth September. But why are you asking now?"

Ravus smiled down gently at his little sister. "Well, you know, I might have told your legal caretaker about it..."

Lunafreya sat up, and two emotions warred on her face, anger and hope. "How did he react?"

Astrals knew, she had never met her father, and so never really celebrated with anyone other than her mother, brother and the servants. And there were no males other than Ravus there, really. So, was it too much to simply hope...? "And you know, he doesn't want to miss that."

The anger left her face, and the hope was almost too much for Ravus to see. But he knew the General, and how seriously he took the legal caretaker thing. He would most likely even refuse to come if a battle was going on. So what? He takes his duties very seriously indeed.

"Really...?" The question was almost too silent to hear for Ravus, but he still heard it. He smiled down at her. Yes, he was very sure. The General was already looking for a present for his little sister. It didn't help that that was the General's birthday too. And she knew it, and had already made something for him, really.

The next thing Ravus knew, he was bowled over onto the ground, with his little sister's head in his chest, and her crying happy tears. He was glad to have made her so happy...

* * *

Lunafreya was reasonably sure that this would be the most joyous birthday she ever had.

All the servants will be there, her brother will be there, and the General will be there. Her mother might not be there, but that didn't really matter to her. Her mother would want her to be happy on her birthday, whether she will be there or not.

She rubbed her hands together and looked up at the tall double-doors. This would be it. Hopefully the General will like her present...

She opened the heavy white wooden doors, and instantly loud cheers met her ears. She flinched, hoping they will soon stop. She has sensitive ears, damn it! She doesn't need loud noises on top of it, really.

She smiled from ear to ear when she saw who was there. He really, really came. Guess he takes his role very seriously indeed...

The General was thrown to the ground with her overly enthusiastic hug, and his arms embraced her right back. His head leaned against hers. "Happy birthday."

Lunafreya sat up, and felt shame when he recoiled a bit. Oh, she hadn't thought...

She scrambled off of him, and scratched the back of her head. "Sorry." It was too quiet for anything but him to hear clearly. He waved his hand, and she felt instantly more at ease. They didn't need to feel embarassed for being... well.

She tugged him upwards, and he shook his head at her. He knew he shouldn't be surprised at her rather great strength anymore, but he always was, still. She tugged him after her, and she could hear him choking in laughter.

She mock-glared at him, and he shushed down. He knew she wouldn't do anything, really, but no reason to tempt her to lose her temper. She jumped up on one of the chairs, and she could just feel everyone watching. She breathed in, and then exhaled to put out the candles. She wished...

She took up the knife to cut the cake, and they soon all enjoyed the cake. The candied sylleblossoms made a good contrast to the rather bitter taste of the cake, and it was soon time to open the presents. She got out the present she had made for the General, and held it up to him. They all didn't bring anything for him, but she thinks he is rather glad that someone remembered he had a birthday too.

He tenderly opened the package, and she could just hear the hitch in his breath. He got the cloth decorated with flowers out, and he hugged her against him. She wiggled her fingers, and he gave it back. She wrapped the golden cloth around the right magenta cloth from his armor, and he fingered the flowers which were native to only Cavaugh and Tenebrae.

Then, Lunafreya got her presents. The cook took out the book-shaped package, and Lunafreya was far more enthusiastic in opening her presents, and she smiled brightly at the book with recipes from both Cavaugh and Galahd. Go figures...

They had little, tiny presents, and they were all thoughtful gifts. Maria then stepped forward. She smiled at Lunafreya. Lunafreya tenderly opened the package Maria gave her, and tears came unbidden to her eyes. She clutched the picture book Maria had worked on for over a decade. Lunafreya rocked back and forth, and looked at all of the pictures. She was smiling in all of them.

Tears fell onto the floor, and she didn't know how to thank Maria properly for this present. The sobs became quieter and quieter, and soon, she let the picture book dissipate into thin air. She wouldn't want anyone but herself to see these. A wet dog nose booped her nose, and she looked into Umbra's amber eyes. She took out the package, and smiled. It was Noctis' messy handwriting, together with his father's.

She opened the package, and smiled mischieviously. She took out the fishing rod, and bowled over roaring in laughter. The rest laughed along with her. The book on how to fish and the lures was greatly appreciated, too. Pryna booped her nose with her own, and little tiny hands smoothed over little tiny ears. She took out the package, and opened it. Tears came to her eyes. This could have been her father that had given it to her.

The bracers for her wrists and ankles were still rather big for her, but they will most likely fit later. She clutched them, and set them down. There is no use in wearing something that is still way too big for her.

At Ravus' present, she couldn't help but laugh. A... a... how the fuck did her brother have the time to make all of this?! Ravus choked up in laughter. She will now wonder how the fuck Ravus had the time to make the uniforms of the magical divisions, really...

Lunafreya instantly became alert upon chilly air coming in. Gentiana was soon bowled over onto the ground. "Truly, Oracle, it seems you are happy to see me once more." Lunafreya hopped up, and smiled down onto Gentiana. Gentiana shook off the dirt on her clothes. The rather big packages that fell onto the floor made loud thuds.

The first package had her look up at Gentiana. How... how did she know...? Lunafreya flicks through the books on Oracle training, and she closed them gently. These books are _old_. Really old. The next present has her crying.

She wrapped herself up in the big cloak that is so much like her mother's if it wouldn't be for the fact that her cloak was broader than her mother's ever was. She jumped slightly when General Glauca took up the tiara, and arranged her hair around it. The golden tiara with the ice-blue gems complimented her hair, and soon she was bundled up in her overly large cloak. General Glauca sat her down onto his lap, like he was her fucking throne.

He handed her his present, and she gently opened the package. She shook in suppressed crying, and took out his present. She put down her cloak. He first wrapped her up in the skirt, and then the top. She relaxed into the comfortable Cavaughian clothing, and put on the cloak once more. He wrapped the scarf around her neck. The earrings hung down onto her shoulders, and she knew... out of all the presents she had gotten... his and Gentiana's meant the most to her.


End file.
